fifty shades of law
by Ladyinpink23
Summary: When the sweet and innocent Anastasia Steele interviews for a position to work at Grey & Associates. She meets Christian Grey her attraction and mysterious connection to him not only Jeopardizes her career, but sends her on a journey in which her past and her present collide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters belong to E. L James Story line belongs to me!**_

_**Please review let me know what you think :)**_

**Chapter one**

It had almost seemed that hours had passed as I stared at the beautifully modern silver sign that was planted on the building. Engraved in it wrote. "Grey& Associates" I bit my lip as I walked in the revolving doors and to the front desk. There sat a beautiful women, her blonde hair tied in a bun and wearing a black sleek pencil dress. She looked up from the computer on the desk and gave me a inviting smile of warmth.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked, folding her hand on the top of the desk. I returned the smile and curled my lips afterward.

"Hello, Uh...I'm Anastasia Steele, I have a appointment with Mr. Christian Grey today." I said, trying to sound professional but not to tight. I bit my lip. She gives me a smile and glances at the comptuer, typing something then she looks at me.

"Mr. Grey is expecting you. You can go right in. "She said. I nodded and gave a quick 'Thank you' and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button and looked around the beautiful glass elevator. As I went up I over looked the people on the floors of Grey & Associates. Watching the people bus around. As I reached the floor I sucked in a breath and exhaled.

You can do this Steele! My inner goddess chanted to me with courage. I walked into the beautiful room with artwork on either wall, and then my attention turned to the man who was looking out the window. He turned and I stared a little. I could smell his cologne that filled the room, teasing my senses. It was a odd combination of wood, spice and mint made me want to cling to him and breath it in. The way he walked so gracefully...And oh! That look. That look at made me weak at my knees. I swallowed, biting my lip softly.

He walked to me and now he was only two feet from me. Staring at me with those beautiful intense gray eyes. God. The look in his eyes made me want collapse at my knees and do whatever he wanted.

"Hello Miss Steele. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing his hand to the seat on the opposite side of his desk. I nodded and released my lip and sat down, crossing my legs as he sat in-front of me. He smiled politely before clearing his throat and sitting up.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Miss. Steele." He said, crossing his legs and running his fingers through that beautiful red copper hair. It...Looked so soft. I wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it was really as soft as it looked. I breath out a breath I hadn't notice I was holding and sat up straightening myself.

"Well, I had just graduated from New York university." I say, biting mylip unsure what else to say. He squints his eyes, seeming to look directly at my lips. Then his eyes wander back to my eyes. Almost in disbelief. I rub my thighs together, trying not to be noticed.

"I had already read that on your resume Miss Steele." He says. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. I turned my head and looked at the door. The girl walks across the room and places a envelope on the desk. He looks at her and gives a simple nod and thanks her before looking back at me.

"Miss. Steele, tell me what makes you different from the other people I have interviewed?" He asked, the sexy, luxurious tone. I exhale and smile politely.

"I love everything about your company and what it stands for. Even before i had graduated, I knew Grey and Associates would be the one for me. It's a strong, loyal, and Law firm. One of the best in New York." I inhale a hard breath before I continue. "I want to be the best lawyer I can be Mr. Grey." I almost beg. I hear him sigh and he nods.

"Well, thank you Miss. Steele. I appreciate you coming in today." He says, sitting up. I stare. And just like that, I'm dismissed. And I just knew I wasn't getting the job. I bit my lip and stood. My mind ran with ways to turn the interview around and hopefully get a job here.

"Sir. I really, really, want this job. I work hard, I listen. I- I'm never sick! I can make you glad you hired me." I assured,chewing on my bottom lip in worry. I hear him sigh and he looked up at me.

"It's not that I don't believe you Miss. Steele..." He clears his throat. "It's just I have more people to interview. I promise we will get back to you." He assured. I sigh, nodding as I am defeated.

Everything after that was a blur. I knew my chances on getting a job in the best Law firm were very low, however, a part of me kept encouraging me that I will. Reality sucks and I couldn't get my hopes up just to have them crash down and hurt me. I pull my sunglasses from my purse as I walked out the revolving doors of Grey & Associates, feeling horrible about how the interview had gone.

About a hour and one Grande latte later, I find myself answering my cellphone to a unknown number.

"Hello?" I mumble out, running my fingers through my hair as walk into my apartment.

"Hello Miss Steele. This is Mr. Grey's assistant Andrea. He would like to see you on Monday at Ten o'clock AM for a second interview." She said, I stared in front of me, smiling ear to ear.

"Very well then Miss Steele. We will see you on Monday!" She says cheerfully and hangs up. I smile greatly. I smile and walk into my room, changing from my clothes into a pair of shorts and a tank top before falling asleep.

I feel ten times better, maybe for once things would actually work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I stretch from my nap, I sat up...How good a drink would be. I walked into the living room. And wasn't surprised to find my roommate, Skyler Johnson, laying on the couch watching TV. She looked at me and grinned.

"We should go get a drink or ten. "she said, grinning wickedly at me. I laughed, she had just tread my mind. I shook my head in amusement and shrugged as I went into the kitchen.

"You read my mind. Of course." I said, pulling a half of a subway sandwich from the fridge and unwrapped it, taking a bite as I moaned at the amazing taste. "We need to celebrate." I said, my voice muffled by my sandwich.

"You got the job?" She asked, looking at me as she raised a brow. I shrugged as I swallowed.

"They want to see me again tomorrow." I say, putting the sandwich down on the island. Skyler smiled at me.

"Give me five minutes to get ready. And that's awesome!" She said and got up, getting dressed and ready. After we both freshen up and dressed up, we drove to the club and eventually went to the bar across the street.

"Wonderful place to get your feet off the floor for a bit. "she said, sipping her water. "So, tell me about this Grey guy?" She said. I think about him. The beautiful red copper hair that looked unbelievably soft, those intense gray eyes. He was beautifully tall, built.. Oh! And that look! The look that made me weak at my knees. I squirmed in my seat as I thought about him. The pool of wet dark desire filled my underwear. Skyler smirked at me and elbowed me.

"You should ask him out." She teased, I bit my lip. What an interceding thought! My inner goddess said as she sat in her chair, biting her lip and she stared at a wall. I sighed.

"Sky, he's going to be my boss."

"So what happened after he shook your hand?" She asked, quirking a brow up. Always so curious for information. I shrug.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I left of course." I say.

"You should've asked him out for a drink. "she said, sipping her martini. When did she get that? I roll me eyes. Only Skyler would think asking the man you're interviewing is a good idea.

"Sky, he probably has a super sexy super model girlfriend anyways." I mumbled, sighing. Sky rolled her eyes and proceeded to flirt with the bartender. I sigh and finished my water.

The following Monday I was full with anticipation. Excited. And eager to see him again. I choose to wear a simple blue dress with black pumps that Sky had loaned me. I pushed through the beautiful gold plated revolving doors of Grey & Associates. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and I walked up to the front desk. Andrea looked up and smiled.

"Hello Miss Steele! Mr. Grey will see you now. Go right up." She said. I smile eagerly and walk towards the elevator, stepping in. About twenty floors later, I arrive at his floor. I step into his office and he's sitting at his desk. He looks up and smiles, standing up.

"Hello Miss. Steele. Please, have a seat." Christian said politely, gesturing to the two seat placed in front os his desk. I smile and sit down. Once I'm settled he leans down, folding his hands on the desk.

"Good morning Miss. Steele, I do hope you had a good weekend." He said smiling at me. I smile and nod.

"Yes I did. Thank you." I said, He smiled and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"How about we get right in Miss. Steele?" He asked, leaning back in his chair now, a couple piece of paper in his hands now as he flips through them, reading them it seemed. I nod.

"Of course sir." I say, he smiled at me. "I want to offer you the Junior Associate Position Miss Steele." He says. Just like that, I'm shocked. I stare at him with the most biggest grin on my face.

"Really?!" I say in disbelief, smiling as I stare at him wide eyed. I could hardly keep it in. He smiles back and nods.

"Yes Miss. Steele. I think you're absolutely perfect for the position." He says and I just jump up with joy. I could hardly contain myself and I squeal with happiness. He laughs, leaning back in his chair as he watched me. Damn, even that smile is perfect!

"I'm glad you're happy Miss. Steele." He says, giving me a soft smile as I stare at him with a ear to ear grin.

"Andrea will show you to your resources. They will help you set up with everything." He said, standing up. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much Mr. Grey, I will not disappoint you." I promised, he smiled and nodded.

"I have a feeling you will not Miss Steele." He says, smiling. I smiled and shook his hand.

A/N

Hello! I'm the Beta for this story! I hope you're enjoying the new edits and updates! Love you guys -

XxMrs-Bella-GreyxX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Skyler you can't let him make you feel this way every time you see him." I said pulling the covers down. Skyler had cried for the past two days and still looked amazing. Blonde-haired, and blue-eyed, Skyler was a woman who rarely looked anything less than absolutely gorgeous on any day of her life even the lowest.

"I really want to get over him." She pulled the covers back-up "But - He didn't even care to wait a few weeks to date that bimbo." She cried, hiding her face into her hands. I sigh and rub my friend's shoulders, trying to be supportive.

"How about I grab us some Chinese and a bottle of wine?"

She nodded.

Taking the elevator down to the first floor, I smiled at David my neighbour when he hold the door open for me, ever since I had moved in to the building every time we saw each other getting in or out of the elevator, He would flirt with me, it had never gotten any farther than that. He was a good-looking guy green eyes, blond hair, sexy dimples. As I waved goodbye I walked out and turn at the corner. I stop at the Chines take out place we so often order from, and order the usual. I took a seat and waited for my order, my mind was all over the place I couldn't get Christian Grey out of my head, then who could after seeing a man as good-looking as he was. I didn't help it had been months since my last toss on the sheets, I had never been one to hook up with random man, every encounter meant something to me and I couldn't have it any other way.

Twenty minutes later I was back home and sitting in the living room floor waiting for Skyler so we could enjoy a quite night in with amazing Chinese food and turned on the TV to see the premiere of 'Satisfaction'. I needed to get her talking, It always help her see things from a different prospective.

Skyler came out of the room, her red eyes prove of how much she had cried. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend this unhappy. "I got you, your favourite." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank, Ana you're always so good to me." She hugged me "What would I do without you?"

"You will never have to find out." I say, assuring her.

An hour later and a good share of laughs, the end credits came on and I turn the television off.

"Well I better get to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Are you nervous, for tomorrow?" She asked me, laying on the couch she turn to face me. "I'm happy for you. After all, this is what you wanted."

"Thanks Sky!" Skyler and I had met first year of law school, she had gone with Family law, but our goals were mutual. "I can't deny it, I'm nervous."

"You will do great, don't even worry about it."

"I will try not to." I smiled. "So don't forget about tomorrow, we need a girl's night out" I smiled and walked to my room stopping at the door frame. "I hate seeing you like this, Sebastian is a jerk and one day you will find someone very special who will actually deserve you."

"I know, I will pull out of this soon, I can't wait for tomorrow I am in need badly of a manicure." Skyler and I visit the spa often, and seeing her this upset, it was much-needed.

As I lay in bed, I picture him. Those beautiful intense gray eyes watching me, dominating me. The way his tongue poked out to lick his lips every so often. . .It was like Christian Grey was a damned drug. God – I really needed to stop.

The following morning as I walked into the Grey & associates building, I regretted my choice of outfit. I had chosen my black pencil skirt, with a white long sleeve dress shirt. Black four-inch hills and diamond earrings and I had straighten my hair to perfection. As I got into the elevator, I was thankful for the alone time it give me. When I reach the twenty floor, I took a deep breath and walked out showing more confidence than I really had. When I reach Christian's office I was surprise to find Andrea's desk empty, with her nowhere to be seen.

I swallowed past the tightness in my throat and swiped my damp palms down my black skirt. this was ridiculous. I was grown up and I could act professional. I straightened my shoulders, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" The sound of his husky voice, send a shiver up my spine. it was smooth, hinting at naughty sexy and mischief.

I opened the door and strode in with fake confidence. "Mr. Grey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat please."

The man behind the sprawling teak desk gazed at me with a strange mixture of warmth and surprise. Those piercing gray eyes sharpened, I could feel my cheeks turning red. His face smoothed out to a polite posture. His body was lean and trim, I could picture an impressive and sexy man under the sharp suit. Sharp cheekbones, and elegant nose, he was the image of a perfect beautiful man.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"I have a meeting in ten minutes, so let's get right to it." His jaw clenched, and I'm suddenly worried. " You will be working with Johnson, on a very important case, Mr. William's is a very Important Client, so I expect nothing but the best from you." I relax, realizing that is was nothing more then working with a client.

A knock on the door, interrupt him.

"Come in Johnson." He said as he stood up and reach for his a briefcase. He clapped Johnson on the back and turn to me. "You're in good hands."

Johnson smiled, "We will be holding a strategy meeting on some new developments, come with me my team is waiting for us." He turn and face me " You can call me Jamie, only Christian calls me Johnson."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My first time at a police station was when I was fifteen and charge for public intoxication. They had drop the charges eventually, however that was the exact moment I knew I wanted to help people who had made mistakes fight for their rights. As I stood waiting for my turn I couldn't believe how far I've come, a new job in an amazing firm, a best friend who I truly saw as a sister, but something in my life still missing I didn't know what until I met Christian Grey.

"What can I do for you today miss?"

"I'm here to post bail for Skyler Johnson."

"Skyler Johnson. . ." The police officer at the desk asked me, I nodded. It had felt like hours until Skyler came out, she give me a sad smile. "Let's go."

"Thanks for bailing me out."

"You're lucky they aren't pressing charges."

"I know I'm sorry, I just lost it when I saw Sebastian kissing her."

"So fighting solves everything."

"No, but it made me feel a hundred times better."

"What am I going to do with you Sky."

"Love me for who I am?" she smiled.

"Come on let's get you home, some of us have jobs to get to."

It was a windy, beautiful fall morning, the orange and brown leaves on the ground made me smile, even thought the day hadn't started so good, fall had always been one of my favourite time of the year. I stop at the curb and hail a cab, sitting at the back. I momentarily relax, I check the time on my cell phone I was seriously cutting it too close for comfort. I shut my eyes for an instant and took a minute to breath. I turn my head towards the window my eyes open, admiring the amazing things New York had to offer, until we reached the bustle and flow of traffic on Broadway. at that moment I wish the subway didn't scare me as much as it did. After dropping Skyler at the apartment, I had rushed out, I couldn't be late.

When I arrived in front of the Grey & Associates building I took a minute before getting out of the taxi. Taking a deep breath I entered the building, leaving behind the blaring horns and pedestrian chatter that New York City is. My luibetons heels clicked across the dark marble of the massive lobby, with damp palms, I head towards the elevators. As I arrived at the twenty floor, I walk through the hallway taking in the well decorated walls, beautiful art hang in every inch of the hallway, I was surprise I hadn't notice it before.

One especially caught my eyes the city of love, I had never been to Paris, but it was definitely on my bucked list to one day visit the Eiffel tower. The beautiful painting calm me in a way I couldn't understand. The boats flowing in the water and the beautiful sunset in the background made me smile. However as soon as my eyes caught sight of Mr. Grey's door my skin flushed with a light mist of nervous perspiration. I picked up my speed not needing to run into him.

The day started out awesome. Jaime walked me through the case. Mr. William's was being accused of murdering his fiance.

"We are meeting with the prosecutor, to see where their heads are." Jaime told me."All they have now is a foot print, a mean text message. They will try to offer a plea bargain"

"So soon?"

"Yes, they want him behind bars, if he agrees to a plea bargain it makes their jobs easier, They have nothing solid."

I nodded, excited. "Is it okay if I take this files, I would really like to study them."

"Yeah go ahead,"

I was taking notes down when I heard my cell phone ringing. I excused myself, and walked out the room. Walking into my office, I answer.

"Ana, Love. How are you?"

I sank into my chair at the sound of my father's voice. "Hi Daddy, Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. Can't a father just call her daughter to see how she is?"

"Good." I said, relieved. "And yes, you can call me when ever you want papa."

"You're mother would like to know if you're coming for dinner Sunday?"

"I don't know, with the job and everything I don't know if I will have time."

"Anastasia Steele, we haven't seen you in weeks. we want to celebrate your new job with you."

Guilt took over, it had been a few weeks since I had last seen them. "Fine all be there."

"Good."

"I have to go, but I will see you Sunday I love you papa."

"Love you too sweet heart."

At five o'clock, I headed out to meet Skyler, who was repaying me for bailing her out by taking me to our favourite Mexican restaurant. As I caught the empty elevator car, I pull my cell phone out of my purse. I hit the ten floor when the car stopped. The doors slid apart and revealed Christian Grey talking to a gentlemen.

As usual, I lost my breath at the sight of him. Why did he have that effect on me? when was I going to become immune? He glance over and his lips curved into a slow, heart-stopping smile when he saw me. Christian's smile turn to a frown

"They have nothing on us, they will settle out of court don't worry." He murmured to the man next to him.

"Miss. Steele."

"Hello Mr. Grey." I say politely, smiling the best i could to hide the fact he made me incredibly – What's the word?

I took a step back making room for them. Seeing him from behind was a revelation. His shoulders were nicely broad without being bulky, emphasizing his lean waist and long legs.

The minutes on the elevator felt like hours to me, finally when the door open Christian Grey walked out of the car and a little girl ran towards him, hugging tight one of his legs.

"Pippa darling." He took her into his arms and kiss her cheek. She was a beautiful little girl curly Aubry hair, big gray eyes and freckles.

My eyes were glued to them, how they laughed and smiled, how happy they look. I glanced away, feeling like a fool, I swore my cheeks heated with embarrassment. I could feel them even in the chilly late afternoon air. I kept my eyes straight ahead so he wouldn't catch me looking again. I wonder who the beautiful little girl was? As they got onto a black SUV and I into a cab I couldn't stop thinking about it.

A niece? Daughter? God. The question bounced in my head, back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had a vicious hangover on Friday morning, Skyler and I had drank too many margaritas with our dinner, more than we should had. After a long, hot shower I made my way into the living room and found Skyler on the couch with her Tablet, fresh and alert. As i hear the tea kettle whistle, I walk into the kitchen, turning off the fire. I retrieved myself a tea bag, placing it into the tea cup before pouring the hot water into it.

"Morning, sleepy head." Skyler called out. I smiled, setting my mug on the coffee table and picked my cell phone. A miss call and two text messages pop-up as soon as I turn it on.

"What's wrong?" Skyler asked.

"Jamie, needs me to come in earlier." I finish the remaining of my tea. "Something came up with the case."

Before I forgot I stop and turn. "My parents want me to come Sunday for dinner, please tell me you will come with me."

"How can I say no to your mom's cooking."

"Great. Well I better get dress "

"Well good-luck with the case, I know you can't talk about it, but if you need me I'm right here."

I nodded and headed into my room.

Christian shoved a hand through his hair and exhaled harshly. "You should have had come to me sooner." He said, his voice was tightened, his eyes were angered. I was still very exhausted from the previous night, I fought the urge to throw up.

"This feels personal." I hear him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before waving his hand by his head.

"Of course its personal, he's still mad because he lost the McCartney case!" He stood up, "He's going to make this case difficult for us." He says, pacing slightly. Before i can intervene my own sense, Jamie is ordering me.

"Ana, I would like for you to look into Ms. Paterson's maid, something about her is odd." Jamie ordered me and i bite my lip. "She isn't telling us everything she knows."

"Okay, I will get right to it." I stood, gathering my bag and make my way towards the elevator before a strong and grabs hold of my forearm.

"Miss. Steele can we talk for a second?" Christian asked me, and I nodded. "Of course sir."

Jamie walked out the room, a confuse look on his face. Christian pull a chair out asking me to take a seat.

"Enjoy your first week?" He asked me, his thumb tracing his bottom lip. His voice resonated, flowing over me in a seductive rhythm. Oh god I could melt now, go on to my knees and do anything for him.

"Yes, I'm liking it here very much." I answered, bit my lip as I look down. I could feel his gaze slide over my profile, but I kept my attention trained on the table. My heart was racing in my chest, my stomach quivering madly.

"I'm glad you are," he replied with a hint of amusement, but with a hint of – Lust? Looking up, I nodded and manage a smile. I inhaled in a deep breath, trying to ignore my acute awareness of him.

"So what's going on between you and Johnson?" he asked very-matter-of-factually. I wasn't sure if I had heard right. Did he just ask me if I was dating Jamie?

"We do not tolerate employees dating each other." He clipped, but there was something in his tone I couldn't make out. "That isn't the way to get notice Miss. Steele." I immediately turn and my eyes meet his, narrowing my eyes.

"There is nothing going on between us Mr. Grey, and I really don't appreciate you assuming I would do such thing to move up."

"He's a man whore, you wouldn't want to get involve with him."

"As I said there is nothing going on between us, and I don't know why you would even think that." I say astonished.

He furrow his brows. "I'm sorry Miss. Steele, it was the way he looked at you-" I cut him off mid setence.

"Not that is any of your business, he's not my type." I stood very irritated now. "Well if we are all done here, I have things to do, Mr. Grey." I sneer.

I rush to the elevators, anger taking over. He had no right to assume such things, like I would risk my amazing job, for a night of pleasure. I needed to get him out of my head. I checked the file that contain everything about Mrs. Martinez and saw the address where I've been told I could find her.

"I already said all I knew." Mrs. Martinez said hugging her jacket around her even though it wasn't more than slightly chilly.

"Please if you know who did this, It could help save an innocent man." I say. She frowned and shook her head.

"That is no innocent man. But a quite dangerous one." She whispered, looking around as if someone was watching her. "I saw him hit Miss. Paterson, in two different occasions. She was to scare to leave him."

"You really think he did this?"

"All I know, she had asked me to pack her things the morning before." she took a deep breath "She was happy, she even give me this sweater I really like, than her body was discover the next day."

"She was leaving him?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess we will never know now."

"Is there anyone else who could have had wanted her dead?"

"I already said too much, I can't get involve in this please don't contact me again." She begged and blended into the crowd before i could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My mood was still dark when I got back to the office, as I caught an empty elevator car, I read through Mr. William's file. When the car came to a stop on the eight floor, I moved to the back to make room. The doors slid apart and revealed Christian.

Great just my crappy luck.

the doors shut and the elevator glided smoothly into motion. I pushed for the next floor, I needed to get out of here.

I stepped out, deciding it would be safer for me to take the stairs.

"Ana wait." Christian caught me by the elbow and tugged me back. The doors shut and the elevator continue its destination.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

He faced me the ghost of a smile soften his sinful mouth "We need to talk."

when the doors open to the twenty floor, Christian hold me back, the door immediately open on the next floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me through the doors and down a narrow hall.

"Somewhere we can talk." He pushed through glass doors, I walked into the empty room, a beautiful view took my breath away.

"It's amazing isn't it!"

"Yes."

"This is my new office, It's not finish yet."

"So talk," I said.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did, I don't even know how you got the impression something was going on with me and Jamie"

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He took a step towards me.I stayed still, his eyes widening the slightest bit, he looked like temptation personified and damn if I didn't want a taste.

just one taste, would it be so wrong? was it wrong that I wanted to kiss him?

yes.

I ignore the little voice in my head demanding me to kiss him I needed to move away from him, but it was too late his arms slid around my waist and hauled me close. I rested my hands on his chest, and he slid a hand up my back.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured close to my ear, his lips brushing against my hair.

"I should go." My voice trembled, my entire body trembled. My gaze meet his and he dipped his head. Brushing his lips against mine.

Christian's damp lips clung to me, soft and inviting, his velvety hot tongue licked at my lower lip, our tongues meet and the kiss instantly turn wild. Hands all over the place, bodies grinding, breath escaping in one giant rush.

I withdrew, his breath coming in ragged spurts, his mouth opening to offer a tantalizing proposition. But I beat him to it.

"We shouldnt have done this."

He released his hold on me and plunged a hand into his hair, messing it up."You're right I'm sorry fuck."

Breathing deep I straighten my skirt, desperately trying to pull myself together, it was incredible hard considering my body still vibrated from his kiss, his touch. He appeared to be having the same reaction.

"I should leave." I hurried away from him without another word, without even a second glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." I shut the door behind me and turned the lock.

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be." Skyler sat on the couch, focused on the bright big screen tv hanging on the wall.

"Horrible day, couldn't get home fast enough."

"Want to talk about it?" she smile holding her glass" I have wine."

"Yes, but I need a shower first. How about you order something for dinner."

"Thai food sound good to you?"

"Perfect!" I said.

half an hour later I was heading out of my room, feeling more relax. Skyler handed me a glass of wine, and I took a big sip before saying anything.

"So what's going on with you?" she asked.

"Christian kissed me."

"What?"

"Yes, after he was done being a jerk he kissed me."

"Wait a minute I need a visual, so I can put a face to this Christian."

She left and came back out with her tablet."Wow Ana, he's freaking hot," She flip through picture after picture of him on google."Wait who is this?"

I put my plate down and take the tablet from her, a picture of Christian with the little girl I saw the other day. I hit the article and read it. "It's his daughter." I say almost whispering.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this story Ana isn't an only child, she has a brother. This story will be different, however Christian is still into all the naughty things. Please review and follow. Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 7**

When Skyler and I stepped into the elevator, I hit the button for the first floor. A trip to Brooklyn would do me good. It had been weeks since I seen my family. When I hop into Skyler's Black SUV I smiled at how different my life was, and how things could change so fast so sudden. Nothing could happen between Christian and I, however knowing a man like him wanted me filled a void in me that I didn't know I had. I've never been one to care about looks, my mother always assured me of how beautiful I was not that any mother would say different of any of her children. With my long light brown hair and light blue eyes, I didn't think I was ugly or anything. The next song on the radio brought me out of my thoughts, a favorite of mine Skyler's turn and smile, turning the volume up. Twenty minutes later and a good share of laughs we park the car in front of my parents house.

"Ready for my intense family."

"I think I can handle them." she laugh.

"If you say so!"

Before I could ring the bell, my father open the door pulling me into his arms. "My beautiful little girl, I've missed you so much."

"Oh papa, you're making me feel horrible you seen me three weeks ago."

"Three weeks, too long."

"I promise I will come around more, however it works both ways you know where I live."

He smiled, " You know how much we hate traffic." he let go and took my friend into his arms, "Skyler, same goes to you."

"Sorry I promise, I will do better." she giggled.

"Okay, come on in and say hello to your mother she's in the kitchen."

"Ana, darling you're too skinny." my mother poked my stomach. "Come here try this."

hmm, it was delicious my mother's famous chicken noddle soup.

"I even made, home-made biscuits," she smiled.

As I excused myself, and headed towards the stairs needing to use the bathroom I caught Skyler whispering with my brother who had arrived without me noticing.

"Ana." he reach in for a hung " Look at you, heard about your new job congrats."

"Thanks Caleb. Did Jessie come with you?"

"Oh you didn't hear." his expression change from happy to annoyed and maybe a little sad. "We broke up."

"Oh..."

Skyler jump in smoothing the mood, "So we were just heading to the kitchen for a drink care to join?"

"I will meet you guys there in a second." with that they left, I didn't know how I feel about Skyler flirting with my brother.

As I reach for my phone a new text message caught my eyes, unknown number I open it needing to know who it was from.

*We need to talk, Ana things escalated the other day- CG

Yes things had escalated to a place I never wanted to go back to for my own protection. A man like Christian could potentially not only hurt me, but my career was on the line too. I re-read the message and deleted it leaving no trace of it ever existing, I needed to erase everything that had happen, yes this was the best way I would go back to work Monday morning like nothing ever happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone I would like to thank my followers, for following me. Please Review and let me know what you think! Thank you. Still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested I would really appreciate it**

**Chapter 8**

Monday morning could have had been awesome, however the idea of seeing Christian Grey worried me. I had ignore the multiple text messages he had sent me, but for someone who wanted to forget what had happen, he really wanted to talk about it. I needed to avoid him at all cause, an impossible task, however I was willing to try my hardest. As I waited outside the courtroom for Jamie, I check my cell phone for any messages, but there were non. putting my phone away I turn and caught sight of two pair of fancy leader man shoes, I immediately thought Jamie had arrived, when my eyes caught sight of the man I had least expected. Christian Grey, stood In front of me in a three-piece suit, his face expression giving nothing away, I reach for my purse and stood.

"Don't look so disappointed Ana."

I ignore his words, "Where is Jamie?"

"Something came up, so I'm filling in for him."

"Alright, well we should get inside."

"Was it really that bad?"Christian asked in a soft voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew exactly what he meant by that remark, and a sudden flutter low in my pelvis warned that I was far from being affected by him. whether I liked it or not, the man oozed sex. he was dangerous and enticing, a brooding presence that put ordinary men in the shade.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about this."

"You're right, after this we will talk."

"Christian I don't.." he stop me before I could finish saying that I didn't think we should talk about it anymore.

"No, you will give me the chance to talk about this. Dinner tonight." he check his Rolex for the time "Well we better get into the courtroom."

I nodded, feeling very intimated by him.

An hour later and a very bad headache, I was heading to the door hoping Christian would forget about talking and I could go home and take a long bubble bath that I much-needed. As I rush pass security, I knew I had fail on my attend of not getting caught leaving. I hadn't turn around, but I could feel Christian close behind me.

"Ana, wait."

"Christian I really don't think this is a good idea,"

Christian grab me by the elbow and pull me closer to him, his lips reach my earlobe and he whisper into my ear " I can't stop thinking about you, ever since I meet you I can't get you out of my head" my body shiver with excitement.

I fought the urge to touch him to pull him closer to me and taste does perfect lips, however I couldn't so I pull away.

"I won't take no for an answer," he so matter of factly said.

"Fine, I will meet you somewhere."

"No, I will drive us. " He touch the nape of my back and the simple contact throw me of my game. I needed away to get out of this situation, Christian waited for me to move.

"Christian I don't think it's a good idea"

"I will bright you back after we talk I promise."

I knew I wasn't going to win this so I finally agreed. the sooner we got over this the better, after what Christian had said to me I knew it was going to be a long night.

He being the forbidden fruit, and I the very weak girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am still looking for a beta! So bare with me, I know my writing isn't the best.**

**Chapter 9**

It was a little after six o'clock in the afternoon when I step out of Christian's car and walked into the little Italian restaurant call Bella la Vida, we were seated immediately and I suspected Christian came here often as the waiter welcome him by name. The waiter left us with the menu I hold mine up thankfully needing something to do with my hands, my nerves were driving me crazy.

Christian place his menu on the table, "You should try the Chicken Valdostana it's simply delicious,"

"You come here often?" I asked.

" Yes this is my favorite spot to eat Italian food." he answered.

Before I could say anything else the waiter interrupt us, " Can I get you something to drink to start with?"

"Gin & Tonic for me please."

"Double scotch neat." Christian said.

"Very well," with that the waiter left us to our awkwardness.

Christian sight, "I know this is awkward for both of us, but we need to talk about what happen."

"I would rather we didn't, we could just forget about it." I offered a solution.

"Do you really think it's that easy." he angrily answer. "If it was I would have had done just that."

The waiter return with our drinks, "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the Chicken Valdostana" I said.

"Excellent choice and you, sir?"

"Make that two please." Christian said, his eyes never leaving mine.

I couldn't deny the tension between us, how just looking at him turn me on. "Christian you're my boss."

"I know that's what makes this so fucking difficult." he hissed.

"I shouldn't be here." I said.

"Ana, I know you feel this." he smiled " I know it, the way you kissed me back. I can't stop imagining it, how perfect your lips are."

"Christian I..."

A softness came over Christian's face. "I've thought about this for a while. Tried to plan it in my head...come up with a way to make it work..."

"How could it ever work? Plus, I could never handle people thinking I'm hooking up with my boss to move up."

"It could be our little secret." he offered.

I quickly got on my feet and grab my purse, "I have to go."

"Ana wait."

I didn't I walked out of the restaurant and hail a cab, needing as much distance as possible.

I'd planned on heading straight home however I decided to stop at the bar across the street from our apartment. My conversation with Christian had rattled me and I really felt as though I needed some time to pull myself together before going in to face Skyler, who would notice my mood and will expect me to talk about it. However, after Two beers I was ready to call it a night. When I got to the apartment to my surprise Skyler was nowhere to be found and I was glad not wanting to talk, I needed a good night sleep.

* * *

Jaime was on the phone when I got to work, pacing in his office while talking into a headset. I waved in greeting and offered a quick smile. Because he was busy, I went straight to my desk and started going through my emails. My feet tapped restlessly beneath the table, annoyed at the situation.

The rest of my day went on as usual, but I was miserable the whole time. I was seriously torn between saying goodbye to my perfect job and giving Christian the chance, In my mind, I hoped I wouldn't run into him, however deep inside I couldn't wait to see him, to smell him and taste does perfect lips.

I didn't want to be his dirty little secret, plus there was still a lot I needed to know. For example, about His daughter, or her mother for all I know he's married and looking for a one nighter, and if that is the case he is in for a big disappointment because he has the wrong girl. Without thinking it twice I picked my files and push myself to work since that is the only thing that distracts me from thinking about him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning dawned with an odd surreality. I made it to work, and then through most of my day in a kind of fog. It took me a few minutes longer to process requests than it should have, and I couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

Christian made no contact with me whatsoever.

pain twisted in my chest. I wanted to give him a chance well my heart did however my mind didn't. I wonder if I would ever stop thinking about him and wishing we had given it a chance?

I struggled to pull myself together. Jamie and I had a meeting with Mr. Williams and I needed to be fully prepare for it. I exhaled in a rush and told myself that things would straighten out somehow.

It was quarter to noon when my desk phone rang. Seeing that the call was coming from reception, I sighed with disappointment and answered.

"Hey, Ana," Linda the receptionist said. "You have a Mrs. Martinez here to see you."

"Do I?" I answer confuse, and surprise she had made it clear she didn't want to talk to me.

Regardless of the reason, I was glad she had came to me "Keep her up there for me, I will be right down."

"Okay. I will tell her to take a seat."

I hung up, and rushed to the elevator, then pulled my phone and texted Jamie.

As I exit the elevator, my eyes caught sight of Mrs. Martinez passing around in the waiting area. When she caught sight of me she immediately rushed towards me.

"Mrs. Martinez, what can I do for you."

"I'm in trouble, I think some one saw us talking." she said shaking. "Someone broke into my apartment, they didn't take anything."

"Come over here, lets take a seat." she followed me to the couch in the waiting area, "Slow down tell me what happen."

"Ms. Paterson, was in trouble she loved to gamble."

"Go on." I urge her to keep talking.

"She would stay out till late. One night she called me at three in the morning needing me to pick her up."

"From where?" I asked.

"The Richmond casino." she whip the tears " She had lost her car."

I took a minute to take in all the information. "Was she in debt?"

"Yes, she was scared Mr. Williams would find out she own so much and that he would change his mind about marring her."

"Did Mr. Williams actually hit her or did you lie about that?"

"He did hit her, when he found out the car was gone. He had given it to her for her birthday."

"So what makes you think this isn't just a break in." I asked.

"Mr. Richmond knew how close Ms. Paterson and I were, he knows I know everything. He attended Ms. Paterson's funeral the way he looked at me scared me that's why I didn't want to say anything. I have a family."

I reach for her hand and tried to comfort her. "Everything is going to be okay, we will get you help if you are willing to testified against him."

"I can't he is a very powerful men... He will kill me.. I can't." she stood up " I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake"

She ran out of the building, I screamed her name to stop to wait, but she didn't.

I headed upstairs needing to talk to Jamie about all of this, and tried not to think about Christian's silence. I'd kind of expected to hear from him after the restaurant incident. Getting no reaction had me worried, but a bit relive. I knocked on Jamie's door and waited for him to invite me in.

Jamie open the door and I walked in taking a seat. After an hour of taking about everything that Mrs. Martinez had said he reached into his brief case and pulled an envelope. He hand it to me.

"An invitation to my house-warming party." Jamie grinned and passed the invite over. "You should bring a friend or boyfriend."

I glanced briefly at the envelope in my hand. "No boyfriend however my best friend Skyler loves parties."

"Good bring her you'll both have fun. No one throws a party like I do."

I smiled "We will be there."

"Great, my new house has a beautiful view I can't wait for you to see." Jamie smiled, and I couldn't help but feel happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know the chapters are small, however this way I can update more often this works for me better! please review & follow. Still looking for a Beta!**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up by the sound of knocking, I turn my side light on and reach for my rope pulling it tight I head out of my room wondering who is knocking at this time of the night. Maybe Skyler forgot her keys? When I opened the door my heart stopped at having him so close, at the sight of his beautiful smile. Just like that I wanted to melt.

"Hi" Christian said smiling.

"Hi" I answered, confused about why he was here.

He took a step closer to me, he smelled off scotch. "I don't know why I am here, I just needed to see you." he said passing a hand through his hair.

"you okay?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I moved a side to let him pass by, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not it's what we both want." he said

"Who said that's what I want?"

"The way you look at me, like you want to devour me."

I couldn't believe he had just said that I moved to the couch and took a seat not wanting him to know how affected a truly was.

he took a seat next to me, "I'm going to kiss you now Ana, stop me if you don't want me to."

I didn't, his soft lips touched me and I melted into his arms. I broke the kiss and stood needing distance.

"This could never work Christian."

"IF YOU'RE STILL trying to scare me," he whispered, overcome, "you'll have to do better than that."

I laughed softly. "I'm scared enough for both of us."

He cupped my face, tilting it up to kiss me. The moment his firm lips touched mine, love pierced my heart, making it ache. I caught his waist, pushing up onto my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Heat and hunger slid through me, provoked by the beloved smell of him...the feel of his warmth and hard body...the taste of him. I could melt onto his arm's so easily. I groaned, drawing him closer. I'd been starved for male attention for so long that appeasing my craving seemed impossible. My tongue tangle with his, licking into his mouth.

"Come here." He whisper into my ear, reaching for my hand he move us back to the couch.

"God" He pulled me into him, the feel of his hands caressing me all over drove me crazy.

"So what's the worst it could happen?"

"You hurt me," I told him softly, "You break my heart."

His forehead touched mine. " I wish I could say it won't happen, but I have no idea how this is going to play out." He tilted his head and took my mouth again, kissing me with such tenderness, making my nipples harden. I whimpered, begging for more. The ache on my core was painful, my sex already wet and ready. would it always be this way with Christian? this intense?

Christian closed his eyes his voice guttural with want. "You're so beautiful, I can't resist myself I want you so bad."

I opened my mouth to say it was okay... that I wanted him too.. that I needed him inside me now, however we were interrupted by Skyler walking in. I stood up and tried to compose myself.

"Hey don't stop .. I didn't see anything." Skyler laughed.

"No I better go, it's late." Christian said standing up, "Walk me to the door Ana?"

"Yes,"

Skyler giggle, as she walked into her room.

Christian stood by the door frame, and pull me close. "This could be so good, you know between us."

"Yes, but.."

"No but, tell me you will give me a chance to show you how good it could be."

"Christian there is so much I need to know before this gets any farther."

"Stop over thinking everything just let it happen."

I nodded, hopping I wasn't making a mistake. Christian kissed me goodnight and left leaving me feeling hot and needy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The moment Christian walked out of the apartment I was left with conflicted feelings I wanted to see where things could go, however I needed to know more about him before I could truly open up to him.

Skyler walked into the kitchen and reached for a bottle of water, with a big smile on her face. "So I guess you change your mind."

"About what?"

"About hooking up with Christian."

"It's not like that Skyler."

"If you say so." she laughed "Don't deny your feelings Ana."

"I'm not, I just don't know much about him. I don't even know if he's single."

"Well he better be if his trying to get with you."

"He has a daughter."

"Yes that could complicate things."

"I'm so confuse with my feelings." I said.

"Well you should talk to him about all of this." Skyler said.

Yes that's the way this had to go, we would talk about everything and then I will make my decision.

"He really likes you, the way he looks at you. I could see it on his eyes." Skyler said leaving me with a lot to consider as she made her way to her room.

* * *

It had been two weeks. I had worked for Christian Grey and he was driving me wild with strange, complicated feelings I didn't even understand, they were so crazy. I think about him through the day, picture does perfect lips, his sexy hair and beautiful eyes. I didn't want to make a mistake and let my guard down. He scared me.

I needed to talk to him and make up my mind this was driving me crazy. What's the worse that could happen if I let him in? Well he could break my hear, I could lose my job. However I don't want to live my life regretting not giving him a chance. My heart is telling me to stay away to guard myself from him, but my body is betraying me by how much I want him to touch me. Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can I just let it happen? why do I have to over think everything? I didn't know the answers to all does questions all I knew is how bad I had it for Christian and it was a matter of time before I give in and let him in.

I need coffee if I'm going to make it through the day, I grab my purse and head to the elevator. I needed a latte a really big one, and maybe some air to cool me down. As I walked into the elevator The doors shut and the elevator glided smoothly into motion, I took a deep breath and relax. However that didn't last long when the car came to a stop on the eight floor and reveal Christian standing there looking took a step in and smiled at me, with does beautiful pearl white teeth, my hand tempted to run through his sexy messy hair.

"Ana"

"Christian" I answer softly.

He stared at me without looking away, "What? do I have something on my face?"

"No you're so beautiful."

How could he say such things to me when I am trying my hardest to stay away, I was seriously tempted to pull him close to me and kiss him all over.

"Christian I... Think..We should talk."

"I agree, we should." he smiled " Tonight my place?"

I nodded, "Yes tonight"

"Great can't wait!" The elevator came to a stop on the second floor Christian walked out, as I stood there my heart threaten to scape my body Christian did that to me the way he made me feel excited me on a way I didn't understand it was a unkown feeling that I had never felt for anyone else. Before the doors could close Christian put a hand to stop them and turn.

"Later's baby."


End file.
